First Day
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Roger and Maureen meet on the first day of school, he's the new kid, she's the popular girl. RogerMaureen ONE SHORT.


Title: First Day of School

Rating: PG

Pairing: High School! Roger/Maureen

Summary: Roger's first day at a new school. He meets up with Maureen, love at first sight.

Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned. Belongs to Jonathan Larson

Notes: ONE SHORT! Might continue, I don't know.

Lj-cut text"Click here to read more" 

_Fuck!_ Roger's mind screamed as his alarm went off, not wanting to get up and face a new school of students, new teachers, any of it, this being his junior year. He hated that he had moved away from his friends and family to the middle of nowhere New York.

"Roger, get up. Time to get ready for school." Came the voice of his mother on her way down to get breakfast started up and lunches together although Roger was not one to take his lunch to school.

Getting out of bed, he began to get ready for school; showering and getting dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, not wanting to start off on a bad reputation but keep his rocker look up. He headed downstairs once all ready, school bag over his shoulder. Grabbing food to shut his mother up, he went out to the car, letting her drive, tuning out anything that was spoken to him.

Meanwhile, over at the Johnson residence, Maureen was getting ready for her first day as a Sophomore, dreading it, as always. True, she was the most popular girl in school and fancied by all the boys but she still hated it, however this aspiring diva was not going to complain because it got her out of the house.

She dressed in some short black skirt, a cute punk shirt and a pair of black boots that went to her calves. She knew her mother would complain about her attire but she didn't care. Making sure she was already, she headed downstairs and got into her mother's car, setting her school bag on the floor.

"You're skirt is to short." Mrs. Johnson said, starting the car.

Maureen gave a dramatic roll of her eyes and looked out the window as she was driven to another version of hell for her. When the car came to a stop, she was out of it before her mother could open her mouth. She walked quickly into the building with a sigh, turning and watching as her mother's car drove off.

Roger's mother dropped him off at school. "Have a good day sweetie." She said as the door was slammed, the young rocker not wanting to hear his mother's obnoxious voice wish him the best. He walked up to the school, checking out the sights, mainly the girls, his eyes landing on a brunette in a skirt. He, of course wondered who she was but that question was answered when a few guys called out 'Hey Maureen,' to her. _By the end of the day, I'll talk to her. Fuck, she's hot. _He thought, smirking, checking in to get his locker number and books.

The brunette got her locker number and what she would need then headed down the hall, stopping right at a locker. She began to put the code in before opening it, stuffing her books neatly in there.

Roger could only smile when he saw that his locker was next to the girls. He walked up and to locker, his gaze moving over to her, unsure what to say. He wasn't the guy to say, 'Hi, I'm the new kid' because that just wasn't his thing.

Maureen's green eyes moved over to the guy next to her, watching as he put his books away. She couldn't help but smile a bit, finding him kind of cute. She looked away and let the book that was in her hands drop to the ground, knowing she wasn't going to bend over and get it herself, although she could but what would be the fun in that?

He noticed the book drop and gave a small smile. "Let me get that for ya." He said, bending down to pick it up, setting it in her hands.

"Thanks so much. I really don't want to flash the hall." She replied, giving a small chuckle knowing she was in a skirt.

"I see your point." He stated, knowing he wouldn't mind her flashing him. He was the typical boy.

"I'm Maureen Johnson." She said, flashing him a smile as she put the book away, her gaze never leaving his.

"I'm Roger," He replied, smiling back at her, "Roger Davis." He added, smirking, snapping out of his daze when he heard the bell chime for class. "Maybe I'll see you around?" He asked, curiously.

"I would hope so, Roger." She replied, grabbing what she needed before walking towards the choir room.

He looked after, biting at his lip. _Damn, moving was so worth it._ He thought, grabbing his stuff, heading off to class.

**Okay, I might continue this. I don't know. I might continue to do One shorts just to show off their past but yeah, keep a look out! -Liz**


End file.
